Visual data is being displayed more and more in wireless communication devices and other devices. Three-dimensional displays are becoming more popular. One method of displaying three-dimensional data includes using glasses to allow a user to view three-dimensional data from a two-dimensional display device.
More recent two-dimensional displays use a filter, such as a parallax barrier or lenticular lenses on or near the display so that glasses are not needed to view three-dimensional data on a generally two-dimensional display device. The three-dimensional image may be made up of two, interleaved, two-dimensional images. The filter blocks one of the two-dimensional images from being viewed by one eye, and the filter blocks the other of the two, two-dimensional images from the other eye.
These filters allow for viewing of three-dimensional content if the user views the display at a certain distance and angle, and with both eyes open. Each eye will see a different set of pixels from the three-dimensional image because of the filter and/or the viewer's brain may put the two or more images together to create a three-dimensional experience.
If a user views the data with one eye, the image may be somewhat clear, but of lower resolution than if viewed with two eyes. If a user views the data without a filter, or at a suboptimal angle or distance, the data may seem blurry.